Their Second Date
by Starbuck223
Summary: CJ muses about her and Danny's second date where it's led them and where it hasn't. Slightly AU, but nothing to worry about!


Their Second Date

Disclaimer: If they were mine…I'd go mad with power! So good thing they belong to other people…who don't realize that CJ and Danny belong together…mumbles curses

A/N: Well, I can't really write much in here, because I don't want to ruin this fic. Just trust me that it's good, and explanation at the beginning would ruin it. I'll make some extended notes at the end (don't cheat and go read them! Lol) The only thing I will say is that I was going to break this into chapters, but I like it better as a one shot. It all belongs together, so it shall remain together!

Jen, you absolutely, positively rule. Thanks so much for being a sounding board, editor, and simply awesome person.

"That's what you get for falling in love; you can never get him out of your head…"

-Sugar Cult

She saw herself with him. Every time CJ closed her eyes that familiar redhead, Danny Concannon, was there. He infiltrated her every thought, he manifested himself in her dreams, and when she closed her eyes, he was there.

It had started so sweetly, so innocently, those first years of the Bartlet's administration. Danny flirted, brought her Gail, and turned CJ into a bumbling fool at every chance he got.

She wasn't sure why he made her so, so…vapid. CJ prided herself on being cool and collected in the public eye. She never made a fool out of herself in front of anyone but Danny. He'd seen her at her worst; knocking to enter her own office, forgetting where she was, and then there was that time she walked into a closed door.

Sitting in her office, CJ thought about their first date; nay, their second date. The first was their "business" dinner, but the second was a little more romantic.

Nothing spectacular, since it took place in her office, but it was sweet and their first chance at being alone together. They hadn't intended on it, but when Christmas Eve rolled around and everyone in the White House jumped ship, CJ found that she was one of few left with nowhere to go for the holidays.

She'd intended to go out to see her family, but being rather burnt out from work and not too keen on a flight, she vowed to go out the next day, rather than late that night. She needed some downtime but she wasn't going to get it; she ran into Danny.

Everyday that she came into work, she hoped she'd see him. She wanted to be with him, and to tell him she was just being stupid. After the White House emptied out, she got her chance when he came by her office.

"You still here, CJ?" Danny called in, seeing that of course, she was still there.

She looked up from her paperwork. "Yeah, Danny. I'm still here."

"You going anywhere tonight?"

"Home eventually…I hope." CJ took one last glance at her papers before looking up at him. She felt the warmth that always seemed to follow him into her office, and she realized that they were virtually alone. "You here tonight too?"

Danny shifted. "I don't have anything better to do, if that's what you mean. I figured I'd hang around and bug you, then go write."

"At home?" CJ asked, wondering whether he was just staying around for her sake.

"Nah, I can write here just as well as home, and I'm already here," he wasn't sure what she was trying to get at, but he wasn't going to be beaten that easily. "Besides, I'll be around if you need me."

"What makes you think I'll need you?" CJ immediately regretted it, realizing how harsh she sounded. Danny's face fell flat.

"I guess you wouldn't. I'll catch you later." He turned to leave, but CJ stopped him.

"Danny, wait!" She yelled a little louder than intended and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Maybe I need someone to eat dinner with tonight."

Danny smiled, facing away from her so that she couldn't see, then turned. "Like a dinner date?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah, like a dinner date."

"And not a business dinner, right? 'Cuz I've had my fill of those," he nagged.

CJ looked at him and couldn't help but love him. "It won't be a business dinner, I promise-" she paused. "It can be a date."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "My how far we've come since a certain press secretary of mine had cold feet."

"I guess they warmed up," CJ played along.

"I'll say. This is a real date?"

"No, Danny, a real date would involve me dressing nicely and you spending a lot of money taking me out, but I can't remember the last time I had a real date, so for all intents and purposes, this is a real one."

"You're a difficult woman, CJ."

"I know," she replied smiling. "If it were easy, would it be as fun?"

"There's no right answer to that question, is there?" Danny laughed. "Do you want me to take you out somewhere?"

CJ entertained the idea for a minute. "It'd be better to stay here. We can just order food and have the White House to ourselves."

"It's kind of romantic…in an oddly political kinda way," Danny offered. He looked at a bag hanging over one of her doors. "What's that?"

CJ followed his eyes and shrugged. "The gown that I wore for the Christmas party. Why?"

Danny smiled. "Put it on. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Danny," she began, laughing. "I am not putting that gown on to eat take out."

"Put it on," he urged, "or else you'll be terribly underdressed for dinner."

He left and CJ looked at the dress. It was a beautiful pine green gown with delicate sleeves, and she really looked good in it. Deciding that she'd like Danny to see her in it, she unzipped the garment bag and changed into the dress.

When Danny returned he was wearing a suit and tie. He knocked politely on the door and CJ let him in.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd beat you getting changed and be back in time to watch."

"Always a gentlemen, Danny."

"You know it. You look great, by the way."

CJ blushed lightly, which was uncommon for her. She really wanted him to like the dress, and was glad that he did. "I don't have the right shoes for this dress," she complained.

Danny looked and saw that she was barefoot underneath the dress. He laughed and took off his shoes. "So we're evenly matched," he told her.

They ordered Chinese food, since there wasn't much else open at eleven pm on Christmas Eve, and sat in their fine clothes eating with chopsticks.

The pair lounged on the floor in front of CJ's couch after finishing off their large course of Chinese food. CJ had her legs bent off to one side, and propped on her arm, leaning toward Danny who was laying back against the couch.

"That was the best take-out I've ever had in formal wear."

"Do you eat in formal wear a lot?" CJ laughed. "Besides, wouldn't formal for you be a tux? I'm the one decked out in a ball gown."

"Ball gown…"Danny perked up with an idea. "We should dance."

"What?" CJ asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I took you to a 'fancy place' for dinner, and there should be dancing." He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Danny, you're crazy. What're we going to dance to?"

Danny went to her computer and found plenty of music. "I think the problem is what aren't we going to dance to…you have half the music produced in the last fifty years on here. I hope you got it legally.."

CJ smiled, standing up to join him. They danced in a silly manner to several songs on her computer.

"You should do the Jackal for me tonight," Danny said smiling, remembering when he missed it.

CJ sighed. "Not tonight, it's already after one, and I'm kind of tired. It's more a crowd thing, anyway."  
Danny sighed. "Alright."  
Making sure he didn't feel rejected by her decision, she pulled him toward the couch and sat down, making herself cozy next to him.

Danny happily put his arm around her and watched her for a moment. CJ could feel his eyes, and finally resolved to look up into them, no matter what the consequence.

When her eyes met his, Danny's sparkled, then he moved in and kissed her. CJ was expecting it and kissed him back happily. She'd missed him so much; his scent, his familiar banter, and of course, his kisses.

"Every Christmas Eve should be like this," she breathed.

Danny looked at her hopefully. "You know there's no reason why they can't be."  
CJ frowned. "there is a reason, Danny. Our jobs are still the same, and there's still the conflict of interest…I just-"

She stopped when she felt his lips against her neck. It sent a chill through her entire body, and her brain shut down completely. All the logic and rationale was gone.

"CJ," Danny said between kisses. "There's nothing wrong with us being together. National security won't crumble."

CJ stared blankly. "How do you know? It's just that…they'll talk."

"So, let them talk," Danny protested. "We don't have to tell them, but it doesn't matter what they think, CJ. If you want to be with me, you should be. God knows I want to be with you." Danny looked her square in the eyes and she knew what was coming. "Do you want to be with me, CJ?"

Looking at him and knowing how happy he made her, just to have him near her again, CJ felt herself saying the words she'd locked away for so long.

"I want to be with you, Danny."

"Well then screw our jobs, and screw the White House," Danny swore. "For that matter, screw the President too."

"I believe that's Abby's job," CJ replied sarcastically.

"How do I get someone hired for something like that?"

CJ gave him a look. "Is that really something you want to be worried about on the dawn of a new era between us?"

"Who says I don't wanna hire you?" Danny flirted.

"How about I'm not for hire; that makes me sound like a hooker."  
"Isn't that what you just implied about the First Lady?"

"I called the First Lady a hooker?" CJ asked incredulously.

"Yup, and we were on the record," Danny teased.

"That's not funny," CJ scolded. "From now on, whenever we're together, we're off the record."

"So we're together now?" Danny asked, his lips only inches from hers.

"Merry Christmas, Fishboy," CJ whispered, kissing him.

…………

"And one last thing, the President is planning to fly out to Seattle tomorrow night. Anyone who is coming along for the journey should know that it's another late flight." They groaned. "That's a lid."

Danny caught up with CJ as she rounded a corner, heading to her office.

"Tell me about what's going on with Iran this week," Danny pressed.

She glanced back at him. "The White House is looking into some security problems that have cropped up there, the UN is involved, it's exactly as I told the press."

"Bullshit," Danny spat. "It's never anything like what you tell the press. I'd bet you know about ten times more than what you feed us."  
"I'm sorry, Danny, but I only release what I'm told to release. If there's something going on that the press doesn't know about, it's probably for the better. I mean-" they'd reached her office, "believe it or not, there are things we just don't want the public knowing ab---"

Danny had shut her up and forced her backward with the passion of his kiss, immediately after the door closed.

Gasping for air, CJ asked, "Are you crazy? What if my blinds were open?"

"They weren't. I checked." Danny told her smugly.

"So was all of that to try and convince me to tell you about Iran?"

"Not at all. I just used Iran to get you alone and get that kiss." Danny grinned, proud of himself. "Were you gonna tell me about Iran?"

"No."

"Figured." Danny studied her a moment. "You know it's been over a year, CJ? You still worry about them finding out, don't you?"

"Not really. I'm actually hoping that someone figures it out. I'm tired of hiding behind closed doors…literally."

He smiled. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Danny, you see me everyday."  
"Not like this I don't. If I got this everyday, I'd be fine. Since I don't, how about dinner tonight?"

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, eating is generally good for everyone concerned, and with your added company…" He stopped due to a sharp glare from CJ. "If you're worried about someone finding out we're together, I thought it didn't matter. And anyway…have dinner with me. When's the last time I had to beg?"

"Exactly," CJ smiled. "I like it when you beg."

"Do you?" Danny asked, moving in for her lips.

She kissed him for a minute, then broke it. "We can't keep doing this."

"I know, it's inappropriate in your office. That's why we're having dinner tonight," Danny kissed her again.

"You act like I starve you for affection."

"Well you do, CJ. I'm starving for affection and dinner."

"I give you more affection than you need."

"No, you don't. I need more than you can give."

"Then why do I bother?" She wondered.

"Because I take what I can get and savor every minute."

"Has anyone ever told you that your terribly romantic?" CJ playfully tugged at Danny's rolled up sleeves.

"I know. You want me."

CJ raked her hands through his hair an down his neck, pulling him close to her body. "I can't argue with that."

She kissed Danny deeply.

"You've gotta stop doing that to me at work."

"Me? What'd I do?" CJ asked, kissing him.

"That," Danny groaned. "Getting me all riled up in your office. That's what dinner is for."

"Danny, how am I even going to get out of here at dinner time?"

"Tell them you have a date," he suggested.

"They're gonna want to know who it's with."

"So tell them it's me," he urged, kissing her softly. "Just don't tell them what we're having for dessert."  
CJ laughed and gave into his kisses.

…………

"If that'll be all, I'm sure I'll see you guys around tonight."

Everyone nodded in agreement with President Bartlet, except for CJ.

"Actually, sir, I need to cut out a little early tonight."

"How come, CJ? You got a date?" Senior Staff snickered, Josh the loudest.

"For your information," CJ said smugly, glaring at Josh, "I do have date."

Josh stared at her blankly. "You're kidding."

CJ was about to thrash him when the President stepped in for her.

"Josh, are you implying that CJ can't get a date?"

"Well, I---"

"Because she's a very attractive woman." He looked at CJ. "I hope you don't mind my saying so."

"Not at all, sir," CJ replied, smiling.

"Who're you going out with?" Toby asked after remaining silent for so long.

CJ felt her body tense a moment before replying simply, "Danny."

"Danny? As in Danny Concannon?"

"You're going on a date with Danny?" Josh asked. With a glare from the President he added, "What? I always supported Danny in his pursuit of you. It's nice that his unrequited love is being, um, requited."

"No one has a problem with this?" Toby asked.

"I do," Bartlet said seriously. "But not an immediate one. It's only dinner, Toby."

"Right. It's not like she's sleeping with him," Toby muttered bitterly.

CJ fought a smile. She considered for a moment how worth it it'd be to respond to that, even jokingly, just to see the reaction.

"Well, CJ, you have fun on your date. Don't leak anything I wouldn't, and if this goes any further, let me know."

CJ didn't say anything, but Bartlet took it as the silent agreement he was used to.

Everyone dispersed and CJ went back to her office, gathered what she needed, and headed to the press area.

"Hey, gorgeous," Danny greeted her, without looking up from his work. He'd recognized her entrance alone as though he could simply feel her presence. "You got out early for the night?"

CJ smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told them I had a date."

"With me?" Danny was still typing.

"Yeah," CJ smiled again. Danny's eyebrows raised in surprise and he pushed his chair back from the desk. CJ swung around and wound up in his lap.

She felt overly expressive for a change, and covered Danny's neck in kissed. "I love you," she whispered into his neck.

"We could skip dinner and go straight to dessert," he suggested.

"I'm not opposed to that."

Danny wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, CJ." He thought about his own words and made up his mind. "I wanted to do this later tonight, but it feels like we've got a moment going on here."

CJ looked into his eyes with laughter playing in her own. "You sound like you're about to propose to me."

Danny blinked. "That's because I am…Marry me, CJ."

She stared a moment, unsure of how to react, then very simply put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"CJ, I'm gonna need a clearer sign than this," Danny said into the side of her face. "Although this is nice."

"Yes," She said softly. Calming down from the initial surprise she added, "I always wondered what this would be like."

Danny laughed. "Did you picture a ring?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted. "But that's not important. Marriage isn't about jewelry, it's about two people committing themselves to one another."

"Really…" Danny muttered, fishing in his top drawer. "You don't want this?" He had produced a beautiful gold ring set with a tiny white diamond.

CJ gasped. "Danny, it's beautiful!"

He pulled the box away when she reached for it. "You said it wasn't important," he teased.

"I lied."

Danny kissed her, handing her the ring. After she slid it onto her finger, he admired it a minute. "So, we're gonna get married?"

CJ smiled. "Yeah."

…………

"CJ, how did that date of yours wind up going last night?" President Bartlet asked.

CJ looked up in surprise, not expecting her personal life to come up yet again during senior staff. She could feel all eyes on her and fought the blush she felt approaching her cheeks. Suddenly she was very conscious of the ring on her finger. She'd dug through her old jewelry to find another to wear on her right finger, to avert suspicion.

"Fine," she muttered. "It was nice."  
"Did Danny romance you?" Josh teased.

"Not really…just candlelit dinner, dancing, and him serenading me in a garden," CJ joked to shut them up.

"Danny sings?" Toby shot back. "Who knew?"

CJ glared at him, and thankfully the President moved on to business. She thought she was in the clear until Bartlet asked her to stay.

"CJ," he began, looking at her and giving up. "You need to tell me if you and Danny are in a relationship of some sort."

"What?" She asked, smiling as though it were the most absurd thing she'd ever heard.

"CJ, when you asked me to go on a date with Danny, you failed to mention that you've been out with him before."

She blinked. Lying to the President was a serious problem. "I had a business dinner with him ages ago." There, that was truth without further information. Not a lie at all.

"I'm not talking about that," Bartlet snapped. "You've been seeing him for some time now, or don't you think I find these things out?"

"Sir?"

"CJ, I've known about this for the better part of a year, whether or not you think you were discreet. I was waiting to see if you'd tell me about it…hoping really, but now I have to confront you about it."

CJ lowered her head, humbled before him.

"I don't like that you didn't tell me, but you have to talk to me now."

She nodded.

"Well, talk to me, CJ! What's going on with you two? You really hit it off, didn't you?"

CJ got a sinking feeling. She'd never admitted her feelings about Danny to anyone. She swallowed. "Well…yes, you could say that."

"And so you want to continue seeing him, I imagine."

"Yes, sir."

"And you want to marry him?"

CJ looked up, completely surprised by that comment and stammered, "Well, sir, I---"  
"CJ, stop hiding it. You hid your relationship from us for a year, are you planning on hiding your wedding as well? The First Lady will be pissed."

CJ looked confused. "What gave me away?" She knew it was the ring. Somehow he had noticed it.

"CJ," Bartlet said, smiling. "You hardly ever wear jewelry, let alone that engagement ring that's sitting there on your finger. Let me see…"

CJ held up her hand and showed off her ring. She felt a little proud all of a sudden, and she was glad that someone knew about it.

"Well it seems like Danny went all out. Did he get down on one knee and everything?"

CJ laughed, relieving all of the stress she'd built up. "Not exactly."

"Well how'd it happen?"

"I was sitting in his lap," she confessed.

Bartlet fought a chuckle. He couldn't picture the elegant, business-like CJ he saw every day sitting in Danny Concannon's lap. "When's the wedding?"

CJ flushed. "Well, we don't know. We weren't sure if we should wait out the administration, or…"

"In other words, you weren't going to tell anybody."

"Basically, yes."

"CJ, do you want to get married before our second term is over?"

"I don't have to, I mean the scandal…"

"I'm not asking about scandal. That'd be your job to handle anyway. I'm saying that if you and Danny want to get married, you should."

"Thank you, sir."  
"And, CJ?"

"Yes?"

"I'd better see an invitation on my desk."  
She smiled. "You'll get the first one."

"And one more thing…tell your co-workers. They'll be happy for you."

"I believe the word is completely and utterly pissed."

"That was four words, and I meant after that…they will be happy."  
She smiled and left.

…………

The night before their wedding CJ made it home by eleven.

"It's sad that I consider this progress in getting home 'earlier.'"

"Could be worse," Danny assured her.

"I'm up from five in the morning until well past midnight. How could it be worse?"

"Never mind," Danny laughed, helping her in the door. "You know I keep terrible hours by choice."

"That's because you're crazy. I'd sell my soul for a solid eight hours of sleep."

"My soul isn't for sale; it belongs to you."

CJ smiled. "I'd make fun of you for being so corny if I weren't marrying you tomorrow."

"I thought you were marrying me because of my sweet and corny nature."

"You thought wrong," CJ teased.

"Well then what are you attracted to?"

"I really don't know," CJ smiled, pulling him close to her.

"This is our last night together before we're married," Danny pointed out.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay; bad luck to see me the day of the wedding."

"I'll take the chance to see you tonight," Danny reasoned, kissing her and moving his hands over her body.

"Danny…" she breathed, pulling him toward the bedroom.

She woke up several hours later and thought about her life. She could see it unfolding before her; her friends, her career, Danny.

She looked at his form, sleeping silently beside her. CJ readjusted her position to snuggle alongside him, and kissed his temple.

"Tomorrow I'll be your bride," she whispered, dozing off again.

…………

CJ looked around her, at the three beautiful children that belonged to her and Danny. Their five-year-old, Carrie, was climbing her father, who was juggling a copy of the Post, a cup of coffee, and their three-year-old, Megan, who was eating Cheerios.

CJ had their newest member of the family, Allie, in her arms and was feeding her when the baby spit up on her skirt. They were supposed to be at Danny's parent's house by nine to open Christmas presents.

"Great…" She muttered, looking at the enormous stain. She smelled like thrown up baby formula.

Danny glanced at her from his place. Seeing him surrounded by their three daughters, CJ couldn't help but smile. It seemed so fitting for him to have girls.

"Go take a shower, Ms. Mom," Danny told her. It was a nickname that he'd started using for her when Carrie was born.

"I don't have time, Danny; we'll be late and you still need to get in there."

"I'll work around you…go."

She put Allie into her portable car seat and peeled off her soiled clothing.

CJ knew she didn't have time to enjoy her second shower of the day, so she tried to hurry, but the water felt so inviting.

As she gave a quick wash over her body, the door clicked open.

"Carrie, I'll be out in a minute," she said, without looking up.

"Don't get out, I'm coming in."

She was surprised that the voice belonged to Danny instead of their daughter. He pulled off his robe and slipped into the shower with her.

CJ laughed when Danny ogled her as though he'd never laid eyes on her before. He had that look about him that made her worry. "Danny!" She warned, backing away from him. "Don't start or we'll never get out of here on time."

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, kissing her neck. "Who'd wanna leave?"

They'd been starved for alone time since Allie was born. They were constantly trying to balance their jobs, three children, and each other. Every time they needed one to take a backseat to the others, it was their time for each other.

"Well, good thing we were in the shower already," CJ laughed, drying herself off.

"Anyone ever tell you how good you looking a towel?"

She grinned. "I thought you liked me better without it." She removed the towel and dried Danny's shaggy hair, kissing him as she went.  
Going back to the bedroom to change, CJ flopped down on their bed. Before she knew it, her eyes had closed and she'd lost track of time.

Waking up, CJ looked around, wondering why Danny hadn't woken her. She realized where she was; her mind slowly returning to her.

She knew why Danny hadn't come in to wake her. She knew why her room wasn't as she remembered; why she was not in the bed she shared with Danny.

She didn't share a bed with Danny. She didn't share a house with Danny. She didn't even share her life with him anymore. Danny had left years ago, tired of waiting for her to get over her duty to her job.

It really was Christmas Day, but she was alone.

CJ thought back to that second date of theirs. She saw perfection in every aspect of it, from the formal wear, to the Chinese food, to their awkward dance in her office. That second date of theirs that had gone so perfectly in her mind; the only place it had ever existed.

"So much for my happy ending…"

-Avril Lavigne

The End (tear)

A/N (again, now that you've read it and I can comment without spoiling it.): Angsty…ain't it? Haha. This is not my first angsty fic, but it is the first one I've published, and it is more angsty than the other one which is still in the works. I wish I could post them in order that I wrote them, but I have three fics ready to publish that all came after my first attempt at angst, and I want them up!

Well, I couldn't say it was angsty at the beginning, because that would ruin the surprise ending. Haha. I got this idea when Jeannette suggested I do something involving multiple planes of reality or something so that I could include CJ's Ms. Perky alternate self, but I started thinking 'what if she's thinking about this world but it's all in her head?" The fic mostly moves with her through a day…she's in the office, their first date was, it's Christmas Eve, she's lonely, and she starts hallucinating about this romance between her and Danny. She does her briefing and senior staff, then everyone leaves and she's alone, so she just imagines he's there. She goes to his desk, which really isn't his anymore because it's during the time he's gone, and she sits there sadly for awhile, thinking about him proposing, then goes home and falls asleep, thinking he's there. She dreams about their marriage and kids, and wakes up, getting in the shower, and thinks he's still there, and then finally realizes when she wakes up again that she's not with him. It's Christmas and she's alone and sad and delusional! This is the saddest fic I've ever done. I want happy CJ! Look for more fluff (I wrote a lot to counter this one) Hope everyone enjoyed it, even if it was uber-depressing.


End file.
